


A Mother's Love

by otherman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Sandra Woosan is Jason Todd's Parent, Twin with different fathers, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherman/pseuds/otherman
Summary: The night before her fateful encounter with Cain, Sandra found comfort Richard.When her children are born she keeps her son.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Sandra Woosan, Jason Todd & Sandra Woosan, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Bats and Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654091) by [LanternWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternWisp/pseuds/LanternWisp). 



Lady Shiva shared down at her son, a boy of eight, a child with skill with her skill with reading bodies and Richard skill for fighting out of pure instinct. At his young age he already made her sweat during their spars. In some ways he is the reason she trains so hard, to prove to her son that she is the best. While in others he is her spite at Cain, for all his the skill his little project has her son is superior. But there are skill lesson she can not teach, one that can only be learned.

This is the reason she leaves him in Gotham, for him to learn how to survive under the raider.

"Remember my son. No matter what, I love you."

Those are the last words she says to her son, before she leaves him alone in Crime Alley, with only the cloths on his back.

Not even a year later Cain's little project runs away, a fact Shiva can only laugh at.

* * *

When she see her son again he with the Bat. Even under the mask and after five years apart she knows her son from how his body speaks. Though their shared language she tell him to remain hidden, to learn from the Bat. As always he follow her lead, acts like he is a stranger to her and stays with the Bat.

From afar she watches her son grow, his more violent methods cause friction along the hero community but he earns his place in their ranks. He is her hidden blade, one neither League is aware of. She takes pride in the fact she has out played the Demon, the Bat and especially Cain. 

Then it her son is murdered by the Clown.

When she finds him their is only pride in what he has done. For all her faults Shiva would never kill a child let alone take pride in it. When she tells in who her son really was she read a fear so pronounce she has to laugh. Her laughter only makes the Clown beg for his life, this in turn only makes her laugh harder, and in the end the Clown dies to a chorus of screams and laughs.

* * *

It is an at of fate that she is there the night her son digs himself from his own grave. She had come to mourn the last bit of compassion she had left when a bloody hand spouted from the ground. Getting her son out of Gotham unnoticed was a hassle but worth it all to have her son back.

For months he but a shell of who he once was, yet his skills are just as sharp as they were before. She can read bits of the Bat in his movements as well as a refinement to his movements over all. Yet Shiva misses her son, and there is one way she know restore him. It might come at price but Shiva wants her son back.

* * *

She let's the Demon think her son is merely a curiosity on her part. It was all going according to plan when the Demon's Daughter found out. To keep her secret she as to watch the Daughter take over her son's recovery. She can not even be there when he emerges from the pits.

While the Clown is dead the Bat's inaction angers her son and the Daughter only fuels the fire. She has to sit by as her son is forged into a tool for the Daughter. When her son starts killing his masters Shiva smiles.

As months bleed into years, Cain's little project comes out of hiding. She joins the Bat's in his endless war and somehow losses her ability to Read. Shiva knows the girl will seek her out and so while she waits for her son, she prepares for Cain's little project.

* * *

It is during her son's time with All Caste that Cain's little project finds her and girl's lack of skill sicken Shiva. In exchange for a year of train the girl must fight Shiva to the death at the end of said year. In that year she reads bits of her son in the girl but also a compassion she failed to recognize. 

It had been all years training her son that let Shiva hone girl's skills back to where they should have been. Shiva even find a little pride in making someone so skilled.

Six months in from a slip of the tongue Shiva reveals she has a son to the girl. The cutting remark made when the girl's pride grew to big.

"Do not think yourself special, my son is special you are merely skilled."

Thankfully the girl does not dig further into the subject. 

It is when their year comes to a comes that her son makes his move against the Bat. The girl tries to leave in hopes to help the Bat with her son. Shiva however refuses to let her leave. When the girl demands the fight she promised Shiva can only smile. If this had been any other time she would have enjoyed the fight but it for her son that she fought the girl then. It in this fight that Shiva finally Reads were the girl got her compassion from. Carolyn showed so brightly in girl Shiva almost lost her focus. Were it not for Carolyn's compassion Shiva would have lost the fight but in the end the girl was unconscious.

When the girl awakes Shiva is able to talk her out of going to the Bat's aid. As her son continues his fight with the Bat Shiva talk to the girl. She learns about Cain's treatment, about her first kill, her time on the streets and about her time with the Bat. Shiva see more of Carolyn in the girl as the days go by until her son has his last encounter with the Bat.

When the girl asks to learn again Shiva grants it in exchange for one last fight, one not to the death. For the first time in near two decades that Shiva feels the joy of fighting her sister. Cassandra is more direct, less graceful than Carolyn but it still has the same feeling. Yet for all her skill Cassandra again loses, this time Shiva leans of near unconscious body and whispers

"Sleep well my child, for now your brother needs me." 

And with that Lady Shiva leaves her daughter unconscious.


End file.
